


You can be a bit Oblivious (Tyrus Drabbles from Tumblr)

by daydreamingstoryteller



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Kippen Sibblings, Loosely Based on Love Simon, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Secret Admirer, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Tyrus Drabbles that I've written and posted on my sideblog on Tumblr, compiled into a fic here. Each new Chapter is a different one, but sometimes the different chapters are connected so look at the notes! (Tags will be updated as the chapters go on, but it's mostly Tyrus with other relationships and characters in the background/mentioned)1: Secret Admirer2: Ferris Wheel3: Jealousy4: Heathen5: Sleepover Confessions6: Blondie





	1. Secret Admirer

“Cyrus, what’s that thing that just fell out of you locker?” Andi asked, cutting into Buffy and Cyrus’s conversation. It was the end of the day and the GHC was on their way to The Spoon, when Cyrus had to make a stop at his locker. 

“Huh?” Cyrus exclaimed as he stopped talking to Buffy and looked down at the floor. There, in between his feet was a piece of paper, shaped like a dinosaur. It was green and had colourful polka dots on it. Cyrus bent down to pick it up and his eyes widened when he saw that the polka dots were actually hand-drawn hearts. Before he could turn it over and look at the other side, the paper was snatched out of his hands by Buffy. 

“Cyrus! This is a love letter!” She exclaimed looking at the handwritten note on the other side. Andi immediately looked at the notes and she started gushing. 

“Cyrus you have a secret admirer! This is so amazing!”

“What?” Cyrus was so confused. He took the notes back and read it. It was really sweet and touching but the only thing Cyrus felt was sad. 

“What’s wrong Cyrus? This is really a sweet surprise.”His friends asked, noticing his forlorn expression. 

“It’s just... this is really sweet guys, but, it’s obviously not from the one person I really want it to be from. And... I don’t think I can handle someone else liking me right now. Not when I’m still trying to figure out what I feel for... you-know-who.”

Andi and Buffy shared a look and sighed. Andi hugged Cyrus and said “It’s gonna be okay Cyrus. Let’s just .... forget about this and go get some baby taters.”

Cyrus gave a small smile. He kept the note in his locker, safely in between a book and closed it. The three friends left the school and as Cyrus and Andi talked about the new Theater teacher, Buffy made a mental note to find and talk to a certain basketball player. She thought she recognized that handwriting and if she was right, which she usually was, she might have some matchmaking to do in the future. 

 


	2. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues from Chapter 1: Secret Admirer

“TJ please no...” Cyrus mumbled as he tried to step away from the line to the Ferris Wheel. However, TJ was holding onto Cyrus, and Cyrus didn’t have the strength to push TJ away. 

“Come on, Underdog! This is just one more thing to cross off your list. We’ve been doing great so far. This is just another simple thing.” TJ nudged. They still had enough people in front of them in the queue that it would take them another five minutes before they reach the front. TJ just had to keep Cyrus in the line until then and get him into a car. 

“This is not a simple thing! That Ferris wheel is really big and you know I’m afraid of heights! I couldn’t even handle swinging high on the swings TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed loudly. Some people around them turned to look at the two boys. Embarrassed, Cyrus leaned into his friend and buried his neck into the other boy’s shoulder. “I’m scared TJ...” He whispered. 

TJ smiled softly. He grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Hey Underdog, look at me. I promise I’ll be there with you the entire time okay? I won’t let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?”

Cyrus hesitated. “I do TJ but....”

“Please Cyrus. If you don’t want to do it for yourself, then do it for me. Buffy bet that I could never get you onto that Ferris wheel and I really wanna show her that’s she’s wrong. She already won our previous one-on-one and I really don’t want her to win this bet either.”

Cyrus looked at TJ and to the Ferris wheel in front. They were almost at the starting line, and while Cyrus knew that TJ really wanted him to go, he also knew for a fact that TJ wouldn’t push if he really didn’t want to. TJ never pushed him too far. He always made sure Cyrus was comfortable and willing before doing anything. And right then, looking at TJ’s earnest expression on his face, Cyrus made a decision. He took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. 

Grabbing TJ’s hand, he looked at him and said, “Okay. Let’s do this.” 

 

TJ felt his stomach do flip flops and he swore he could hear his heartbeat quicken the moment the other boy held his hand. Internally, TJ was screaming in happiness but he was also filled to the brim with nerves. Sure, he wasn’t the one afraid of heights but somehow every moment with Cyrus made him scared. But in a good way. 

He realized he was staring when Cyrus turned back to him and suddenly he was aware of how close they both were. Shaking himself out of his musings, he hesitantly squeezed Cyrus’s hand that was still in his. 

“Thanks so much Underdog. I promise you, you’ll be fine. And at the end of this, we’d have crossed of another thing on your list!” TJ remarked enthusiastically, hoping the other boy hadn’t caught TJ pining over him these past few weeks. 

TJ had been working on figuring out his feelings when his nosy sister Amber suggested he write secret letters if he couldn’t find the courage to say anything out loud. And he had to admit, somehow writing everything down felt less scary than saying it to Cyrus’s face. 

Thus began the tale of Cyrus Goodman and his secret admirer. No one except Amber and Buffy knew that said admirer was TJ. Amber knew from the beginning but Buffy found out quickly enough, once she recognized his messy handwriting - even though he’d taken time to write as neatly as he could for Cyrus. 

Anyway, the notes had been a great idea at first, but TJ soon realized that even thou they were helping him come to terms with his affections, they were only making Cyrus feel sad. At that point, TJ had started to panic, thinking he was ruining everything between him and his friend. He almost stopped writing anything and backing off to nurse his unrequited feelings . However, his sister and Buffy teamed up on him and forced him to man up and admit his feelings out loud. 

Which…. kinda led to this moment right now. 

Cyrus was still standing beside him, holding his hand and nervously looking at the Ferris Wheel. They were really close to getting on the car now, with only two more couples before them. Even though he was the one to wanted to do this, TJ was thinking of every excuse and reason to not get onto the Ferris wheel. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Cyrus over his crush, but he knew that he couldn’t back out now. 

Besides, he was pretty sure Amber and Buffy were hiding somewhere around the carnival just in case they needed to step in. So all TJ could do right then was to try and calm his nerves. He was trying to stop fidgeting when the voice of the Ferris Wheel operator reached his ears. They’d reached the front of the line. ‘

This was it. 

 

~~~

 

There they were. Sitting on a car in the Ferris Wheel during the winter carnival. Cyrus was shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the chilly winds. He was sitting beside TJ, still holding his hand. 

The Ferris Wheel slowly started to move. It took Cyrus by surprise and he gave out a small terrified sound and pushed himself into the taller boy’s side. His grip on the other’s hand tightening.  

TJ slowly leaned into the other’s side. He glanced down at Cyrus’s head tucked into his shoulder and resisted the urge to smile like a lunatic. He knew what he had to tell Cyrus. He couldn’t put it off anymore and the thought terrified him. 

Slowly, the other boy began to relax. After a while, he had calmed down enough to sit up and glance curiously down at the view. Before he could start panicking again at how high they were, TJ distracted him with a question. 

“You doing okay Underdog?” He asked. 

“It’s ... not as horrible as I thought it would be. But I could use a distraction.” 

Just at that moment, their car reached the top, and stopped. Something in TJ’s gut told him it was the right time, and before he could talk himself out of it, he reached into his pocket to bring out a note. 

“Here. This might be a good distraction.” He handed the handmade note, decorated w muffin stickers to Cyrus. Cyrus slowly withdrew his hand from where it was still interlinked with TJ’s and took the note. 

It had familiar writing, and the note was just like all the other notes he’d gotten form his ‘secret admirer’. Cyrus’s eyes widened when he read the note and realization dawned on him. He locked eyes with TJ, who was now nervously fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Are you disappointed that it’s me?” TJ whispered into the silence between them. He knew Cyrus never really liked the fact that he had an admirer and he also knew that Cyrus never looked happy to receive note after note. So frankly, TJ was terrified. But before he could even regret every single decision he’d made, Cyrus’s hand had found it’s way back into his.

He felt Cyrus gently squeeze his hand as he looked at TJ with a brilliant smile on his face. 

“No.” He whispered in reply, as he went back to resting his head on TJ’s shoulder, but this time, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he did so. 

It took a few seconds for TJ to realize what had happened but as he looked down at his underdog, for the first time in a while, he knew that everything was going to be okay. 


	3. Jealousy

“TJ please just talk to me.” Cyrus whispered as he held on to TJ’s arm, stopping the boy from leaving the park. It’d been a week since they properly hung out, and it was obvious that the basketballer was ignoring Cyrus. Problem was that, Cyrus didn’t know what was wrong.

He tried to ask TJ, but he could never get the time to catch him around the school. Finally, today on his way to the Spoon, he saw TJ sitting on the swings and he waste no time to run towards him. However, the moment TJ spotted him, he stood up and started going the other way. Cyrus was not about to let him go however, and he ran -yes, he ran- to TJ.

So there they stood. Two boys, in the middle of the park, at the swings where it all started. But neither of them was smiling like that day, and right now, instead of running away from Buffy, TJ was running away from Cyrus.

Cyrus was still holding on to TJ’s arm. But he knew that if TJ had really wanted to, he could have shoved Cyrus away. “Please TJ. I just want to make everything right again.”

Finally, after a couple of seconds, TJ replied to Cyrus, still not looking at him. “You didn’t do anything wrong Underdog. I just…. It’s my stuff. I need to be alone for a while.”

“Don’t lie to me TJ. If it really was just your stuff, you wouldn’t have avoided me. Just tell me what I did wrong.”

TJ sighed and removed Cyrus’s hand from his arm. He still looked at the ground rather than at the other boy. “Nothing Cyrus. You did nothing wrong. It’s just me.”

“Teej –“

“Come on, why are you even wasting your time here with me. Leave me alone Underdog.”

“No. I am not leaving here until you talk to me and we solve whatever this is. You’re one of my best friends. Please. I just want to help.”

“One of your best friends huh?” TJ asked and he seemed even sadder then before.

“Yea. You are. And I really mean it when I say I’m not leaving until I know what’s wrong with you. With us.”

“Even if it takes all afternoon?”

“Yep. Even if I have to cancel on Jonah tonight, I wou-“

“You have plans with Jonah later?” TJ cut in abruptly, finally looking up at Cyrus. Cyrus was shocked to see what looked like tears in TJ’s eyes. But that couldn’t be possible, Cyrus reasoned as he’d never seen the boy get this emotional over anything.

“Yea I do but I’d cancel it-“

Tj interrupted Cyrus again, with an angry huff. “No need Goodman. I don’t want to take precious time away from your Jonah.” He remarked in a mean tone.

Cyrus was shocked. He hadn’t seen this side of TJ since they became friends and he stopped bullying Buffy.

“What is wrong with you TJ? First you were mean to Buffy and now Jonah?”

“I don’t –“

“No. The way you said his name just now was the exact same tone that you used to use with Buffy. I know you well enough to know that for some reason you hate Jonah now.”

“Well, you’re right. But tell me this Cyrus, if you know me well enough, then why can’t you figure out why I’ve been upset?”

Before he could get a reply, he continued, his anger growing as he tried his best to keep the tears at bay. “I’ll tell you why. Because you only just say that you’re my _best friend_ but you don’t actually mean it.”

“What?”

“Look. If you really thought of me as your best friend, you would have told me about last week. You would have told me about it and wouldn’t have left me hanging at the Spoon alone, waiting on you. You could have at least texted. But you didn’t. And I had to find out that you weren’t coming via Amber.”

“Oh my god. TJ I completely forgot! I’m so so sorry. I knew I was forgetting something.” Cyrus was appalled at his forgetfulness. He couldn’t believe that he’d done that to TJ.

After that rant, the fight had left TJ. He went back to looking at the ground and he spoke in a low voice. “Yea. I waited for an hour until Amber walked in for her shift and told me where you were.”

“Wait she – she told you?”

“About Jonah and the um – boyfriendy thing? Yea she did.”

“Is that… a problem?” Cyrus hesitantly asked.

“yea it is.” TJ mumbled to himself, not wanting Cyrus to hear, but Cyrus heard it all the same. Before Cyrus could start crying however, TJ continued, louder.

“I get it okay? He means more to you than I ever would and I – I just can’t do this anymore.”

TJ started to turn around. Cyrus’s eyes were still on the other boy.

“Please Underdog. Just – don’t come after me. Not after this. I’m sorry.” And with that, he left the swings, tears finally falling along his cheeks. And still at the park, standing near the swings that started everything, Cyrus stood crying too.

 


	4. Heathen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't believe I'm dating a Heathen"

“God, I can’t believe I’m dating a heathen.” Buffy whispered to herself as she scrolled through her text messages. At hearing her words, her two other friends, froze.

Andi recovered first and turned in her seat to stare directly at Buffy, “You’re what? Dating?”

Buffy, realizing her mistake started panicking. “What? Me? Dating? Pshh. Stop it Andi, you probably misheard me.”

“Probably?” Andi asked incredulously. “Buffy, I clearly heard you say that you’re dating someone. So stop lying to us.”

“She is right Buffy. I heard you say it too.” Cyrus pitched in.

“You guys don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t say anything.”

“So you clearly haven’t been dating someone over the summer, and you clearly aren’t checking your phone every few minutes waiting to get a text from them! Rightt….” Andi said loudly She couldn’t believe that Buffy would do something like date someone behind her back, and then much less, deny it. She turned away from her friend and crossed her arms in anger.

“Andi come on…” Buffy started.

“Buffy, I really think you should just stop trying to lie to us. It’s not working.” Cyrus uttered disappointedly.

Seeing that she had no other way out, Buffy caved. “Alright fine, I…. might be dating someone.” She hesitated, before answering.

“Why?” Andi asked.

“Why what Andi? Why am I dating him?”

“No Buffy! Why did you think you needed to hide this from us? No, better yet, why _did you hide_ this  from us form us in the first place? Did you not trust us?”

“No Andi.. listen. It has nothing to do with you or Cyrus. It’s just that this guy and I didn’t really get together in the most normal ways and it’s just… this is my first relationship and   didn’t want you two to see me mess it up.” Buffy explained.

Andi didn’t seem to like the explanation, but slowly Cyrus was beginning to forgive Buffy. He could empathize a little bit. But before he could give Buffy some comfort, the next words out of her mouth, stopped him.

“Also, he’s such a _heathen_ like yo-“

Cyrus’s mind stilled at hearing the word ‘heathen’ again. A memory from a couple of weeks ago in the basketball courts came to his mind in vivid detail.

 

_“Ugh Kippen. You’re such a heathen.”_

_“Hey! Wactch your words Driscoll.”_

_“You better watch the ball Teej!”_

The memory of TJ and Buffy taking time off to play against each other for fun and the memory of the easy banter between the two wouldn’t leave him be. That one word -in particular- kept circling his mind….

“Heathen…” he muttered, as his eyes widened, and realization hit. His heart sunk to his stomach and his gut filled with sorrow at all the implications of this situation. However, before he could think more, the bell to the Spoon jingled. It signalled the arrival of more customers.

Since Cyrus was facing the door, he could see Jonah and TJ just as they entered. For a second Cyrus looked the two boys, and glanced back to his oblivious friends, Andi and Buffy. As the boys started to make their way to the GHC’s table, Cyrus made a hasty decision. Knowing he couldn’t fake a smile right then, and not wanting to be a fifth wheel, he got up from the table chair, and ran out of the Spoon. He ran past the two boys and the counter and the little cart outside. He ran all the way home, with a heart filed with pain, regret and disappointment.

 

~~~

 

Buffy couldn’t take this anymore. It had been three days since Andi and Cyrus found out about her secret relationship, and Cyrus had run out of the spoon. In all those three days, Cyrus had been avoiding her every single time they even so much as were in the same place together. She knew that she messed up by not confiding in him about her relationship, but she was mad that he never gave her a chance to explain.

She also couldn’t understand why he was avoiding everyone else either. She was sick of Andi being pissed and mopey, and TJ being annoying and mopey around her. She couldn’t take any of it anymore and so there she was, at Cyrus’s doorstep, waiting for him to come home.

As she was thinking over everything she should say, she heard footsteps and looked up to see Cryus strolling down the street, head lowered and staring at the road. When he finally looked up, he froze at the sight of Buffy.

He immediately turned around and started to walk away but Buffy caught up to him and pulled him around harshly. “Stop this nonsense Cyrus and just talk to me!”

“I have nothing to say to you Buffy.”

“Bullshit. You have problems with me, then you better say it to my face Cyrus. I deserve that much at least.”

Cyrus didn’t say a word. Buffy’s anger grew.

“Look Cyrus.” She huffed. “I get that you’re mad at me for not telling you about my dating life but come on, this was my thing and I wanted to figure it out myself before telling anyone.” She still didn’t get a reply.

“Really? You really have nothing to say to me? I am not leaving this sidewalk until you man up and tell me that you’re mad at me, to my face. Come on Cyrus.”

“I’m not mad at you so there’s nothing to say.”

“I swear to god Cyrus, we are not leaving here until we talk this out.” Cyrus’s non-response was really getting to her and in a split second, she started yelling out of anger.

“Look! I KNOW you’re pissed I kept secrets from you, so just say that to my face CY!”

Cyrus, who had started shaking slightly, clenched his fists. He couldn’t handle Buffy’s accusations anymore and he yelled. “I don’t have a problem with you not telling me things buffy! I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH WHO YOU’RE DATING!”

Buffy’s jaw dropped in shock at that outburst. She’d never seen Cyrus this worked up before and she didn’t know how to react. “Cyrus…” She whispered.

The fight left Cyrus’s body, as he deflated and hunched back into himself. The next sentence he whispered into the silence that hung between them, as his voice shook and wobbled.

“I’m sorry Buffy, but I really can’t go through another Jonah and Andi situation again. I can’t do that again. I’m sorry.”

 

~~~

 

Buffy’s world stood still. Another Jonah and Andi situation…

She knew what those words meant. Her brain was screaming the accusation at her, but she didn’t want to believe it. She knew how hurt Cyrus has been when Andi and Jonah got together, and she vowed to herself to never hurt Cyrus like that and yet here she was. She had hurt Cyrus exactly like Andi had...

 _‘I didn’t know’_ She tried to tell herself, but the part of her that was Cyrus’s best friend kept yelling at her, saying that she should have known. That was her best friend. They always told each other everything. If only she’d told him about her crush early on… if only she’d been honest all those times he was begging her to tell him.

“Cyrus…I- I didn’t know.” Buffy said out loud.

Cyrus deflated. The fight left him the moment he realized he’d slipped up and told her. “I know Buffy. It’s not your fault, I just – it was more than a crush for me. And I was scared, so I didn’t even tell you. It’s not your fault that I keep falling for straight guys that are into my best friends.” He whispered.

Buffy felt awful. She’d never seen Cyrus this lost and scared since the first time he’d told her about his crush on Jonah. Hearing him right then made her chest ache and she felt like she’d betrayed his trust.

“Cyrus I’m so sorry.” She finally said. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he flinched back. He’d never done that before. She froze.

“Don’t Buffy please….” He said in a weak tone.

“I .. I’d never hurt you Cy, you know that right?” She hesitantly asked.

“Yea I do Buffy. You’d never intentionally hurt me but that doesn’t change the fact that your actions still did. I’m sorry, I’m trying to look past this like I did with Andi and Jonah but back then it was different.”

“Cyrus what do mean? Please talk to me. I want to understand.” She pleaded. She never thought that she’d be in this situation much less with Cyrus. She didn’t know what to do but she knew that she had to let him talk. She had to listen to him and know what was going on before she could decide on what to do.

Realizing that they were still on the sidewalk outside his house, she looked at him and motioned to the door.

“If it’s okay with you Cy, I really want to talk. I want you to talk to me. Please? Can I come into your house and we can sit down and talk about this?”

Cyrus was still looking at anywhere but at her. However, he did nod slightly, and they started to walk towards the front door. Even though they’d agreed to talk, both of them dreaded the conversation that was about to happen.

 

~~~

 

Buffy and Cyrus sat in his room, with Cyrus on the bed and Buffy sitting by his side. Neither of them spoke for a while. Cyrus was trying to collect his thoughts and keep himself from crying. It felt eerily reminiscent of that first talk they had at The Spoon. But back then, Buffy wasn’t involved in it like she was now.

Buffy was the first one to break the silence. “Cyrus are you mad at me?”

The question startled Cyrus out from his own thinking. He was baffled at the question. “What? Buffy no, I could never be mad at you. I’m _not_ mad at you.”

“You sure?”

“Yea, of course Buffy. You’re my best friend. I was never mad at Andi when she started dating Jonah. And it’s the same here.”

“But you just said that this isn’t the same situation. Besides, at least Andi told us about Jonah before.. everything. I didn’t. You kept asking me about my crush and I didn’t say anything and I should have back then.”

“Buffy it’s not your fault that you like him and that he likes you back.” Cyrus said, as he nervously started playing with the pillows on his bed. “It’s just so much harder for me right now.”

“Tell me? I want to be here for you Cy.” Buffy said, as she reached out and took on of Cyrus’s hands in her own. Remembering that she did the very same that other day as well.

“With Jonah, I always knew I kinda liked him? I mean who wouldn’t it’s Jonah Beck.” He said with a small smile. “And yea, I always knew that Andi liked him too. But more than that Buffy, when Andi and Jonah started doing – whatever it was, I had you. Even if I couldn’t tell Andi I told you and I felt less alone.”

“You still have me right now.” Buffy reassured him, with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

“No, but right now, you’re also part of the problem. I’m just .. so jealous of you and I know it’s not your fault. I mean I should have seen it coming really. You both are sporty, competitive and love riling each other up and god Buffy, I just can’t handle it.”

“Cyrus, this isn’t just another crush is it?” She asked with a small voice, as if she was trying not to spook him.

Cyrus sighed and a tear fell as he put his head on her shoulder. “No, Buffy I think it’s more than just a crush. It was never like this with Jonah and I just really wanted it to go somewhere.”

Buffy didn’t know how to react. Her best friend sounded like he was half in love with her boyfriend. What was she to do? She just rested her own head on top of his and held on tighter to his hand.

“You really really do like him huh?” She whispered.

Cyrus shut his eyes. “I do Buffy. I really like…”

“Marty”

“TJ.”

Their voices overlapped and for a second both of them didn’t understand what the other had said. And in the next second, they were both jumping apart and looking at each other in shock.

“What!??”

“What did you just say??” Cyrus asked, his previous sadness and hurt forgotten in the face of the startling revelation.

“TJ?? You’re in love with TJ?!” Buffy exclaimed out loud, not being able to process this sudden fact.

“Wait Buffy… You’re dating Marty?”

“Yes! I’m dating Marty! Who else would I be dating??”

“Um… So you’re not dating TJ?” Cyrus couldn’t help but be relieved.

“Urgh Cyrus, of course not! Why would I be dating TJ?” Buffy asked incredulously.

“I don’t know! You’re both sporty, you get along and you’re both captains of the basketball team Buffy. And you mentioned this thing at the spoon and I just thought…”

“You thought I was dating TJ? So wait – Cyrus, you don’t like Marty?”

“Why would I like Marty Buffy? I’ve never really spent a lot of time with him Buffy. And I know he likes you, everyone does so why would I like him?” Cyrus responded.

“God! I should have just told you about everything the moment we started dating so this problem would never have come up. You should be mad at me.”

“Buffy no, it’s my fault for jumping to conclusions. I heard something you said and I immediately assumed you were dating TJ and then TJ and Jonah walked in and I panicked. I didn’t want to be the fifth wheel so I ran. If I’d just talked to you, everything would have been fine. I’m so-“

“No Cy. Don’t apologise. We both should have done better. I should have been there for you as a friend.” She reached out to hug him and the two stayed like that for a while.

Once they let go, Buffy looked at Cyrus, who was now wiping away the tears. “So…. The captain of the basketball team huh?” She teased.

Cyrus gently shoved her, and replied “So, Marty from the party huh?”

They both looked at each other for a second before starting to double over laughing.

 

~~~

 

A couple of weeks later, Buffy, Andi and Cyrus sat by the stage, watching all their boyfriends getting ready for their band’s performance during open mic night. Marty, TJ and Jonah were setting up their instruments as the GHC looked on and gave moral support. In the middle of Andi and Cyrus’s conversation about cheers, Buffy spoke up.

“Hey guys?” She asked. The two friends stopped talking and turned to Buffy. “Promise me that we’ll never let any guy come between the three of us?”

Andi and Cyrus looked at each other and smiled reassuringly. “Of course we won’t Buffy. We’re us!”  And at that, they three friends hugged and for that moment, everything was pretty great.

 

 

 


	5. Sleepover Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tyrus sleepover where they stay up too late and end up confessing to each other due to lack of sleep

“TJ?” Cyrus asked as he lay down on his bed in his room.

“Yea Underdog?” TJ asked sleepily, from where he was in his sleeping bag near Cyrus’ bed.

“Do you ever like someone so much that you just wanna spend a lot of time together with them?” Cyrus asked without even thinking. He only realized what he’s said a second after and his body stilled.

“Hmm?” TJ replied, not having heard the question the first time around. It was way past three am in the morning and even though it was Sunday the next day, all the basketball practices and movies had made TJ very sleepy.

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that TJ hadn’t heard him. He was about to ask some other stupid question, but then, Buffy’s words from a few days before came to him.

_“I hate sleepovers where we stay up late to talk. It’s when I get too sleepy to lie so I end up being super honest without realizing it. Urgh.”_

Remembering that, made Cyrus really curious.

‘Would TJ be honest with me right now, when he’s super sleepy?’ he thought to himself. Making up his mind, Cyrus asked TJ again. “Have you….ever… reallyyyyy liked someone?” He held his breath as he waited for TJ’s reply.

“Hmm? Oh… yea Underdog. I really really realllly like someone.” TJ uttered as he yawned.

Cyrus felt his heart break a little, but sleep deprivation made him desperate to know more. “Tell me about them?”

“Well…. He’s the cutest and most adorable person I’ve met.” TJ giggled. He honest to god, giggled that Cyrus was suddenly wondering whether he got teleported to another world. Recovering from the surprise and disappointment, he continued to ask question.

“He?”

“Oh yea! He. Him. Wait- you were asking about the person I liked right? Then – then it’s not a _him_.”

“It’s not? So … it’s a her?”

“No Cy…”

At this point, Cyrus was also getting sleepy. His eyes slowly started to droop as he struggled to pay attention to his friend.

“No Cy, it’s not a she or a he or a him.” TJ giggled again. “It’s a you! I mean – you!” He whispered.

“Oh!... well, I like you a lot too TJ.” Cyrus replied. And with that, both boys slowly drifted off to sleep, with smiles on their sleeping faces.


	6. Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before the Reed Episode, so before we knew that it was a gun thing and not a jealousy thing. So in this, Blondie's name is Ethan and not Reed.

It had been three days since TJ spoke to Cyrus – three days since the stupid not-really-a-date-date at the dirt biking track. It had been three days since TJ got his heart broken and dreams crushed.

Since that god-awful day, TJ has been avoiding Cyrus at all costs. It hadn’t been hard to do since it was the weekend, but now it was Tuesday. And usually Tuesdays would mean that TJ would walk Cyrus to class before heading for his own, but today, TJ wasn’t in the mood. He didn’t even want to turn up to school but Amber had dragged him out of bed in the morning before he could even think about faking a cold.

So there he was, walking into school, head hung low, trying to avoid everyone as he sped towards his class. He was late, which meant that he only had a few minutes before the bell rang. TJ was thankful for it, because it gave him the perfect excuse to rush to class and sit down at the back. He was counted himself lucky that he hadn’t run into Cyrus, but just as he was about to take out his phone to distract him, he caught a sight outside his class that made him freeze.

Right outside his hallway was Cyrus and – _Ethan._ Ethan was leaning against the wall, as Cyrus was talking to him about something while putting up some poster. Cyrus was smiling and obviously talking about something important to him if the look on his face was to go by. And Ethan, for his part was staring intently at Cyrus and was bending down slightly to listen to Cyrus better. To TJ, it looked as if they were whispering secrets to each other. He stared at them until Ethan started to lean down towards Cyrus even more. At that point TJ got up and walked to the other side of the class, furthest away from the window looking out at the hallway.

As he sat down and tried to distract himself, his mind betrayed him and he was reminded of that one conversation he’d had with Ethan that day that ultimately crushed his heart.   


_“Hey Eth, how do you know Cyrus?” TJ asked his dirt biking friend. He was kind of upset that his and Cyrus’s alone time was being interrupted, but he’d let it slide because Cyrus was having fun and that was what mattered. Still, he was curious as to how Ethan knew Cyrus when TJ was sure they’d never interacted before._

_“Oh! Cy? Well, let’s just say that we met in dance class and we just … hit it off” Ethan chuckled._

_TJ frowned. He thought Ethan was just an acquaintance, but form the sounds of it, it looked like Ethan was a good friend to Cyrus._

_“What do you mean ‘hit it off’”? TJ asked, not liking what his mind was telling him._

_“Oh you know how it is! He’s gay, I’m gay. We just-“_

_“Wait. How do you know he’s gay?” TJ was shocked. Cyrus had only come out to him a couple of days gap. There was no way Ethan knew before he did…_

_“Oh come on Ty! He’s my boyfriend! Of course I’d know he’s gay. And he told me he finally told you two days ago.” Ethan joked._

_But TJ wasn’t listening anymore. His heart froze and his mind blanked out. He could only feel the jealousy and anger and pain that was filling his thoughts. Before he could even process anything, he heard Cyrus call out._

_“Ethan! Come and show me some tricks like you promised.” Cyrus called out from where he was, near Ethan’s bike._

_Ethan turned around to reply but before he could TJ spoke up. “I’m just – gonna go.” He said emotionlessly as he got onto his own bike and sped off, leaving a confused and hurt Cyrus and one smug, blonde boy behind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pain.... :(

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Sideblog: Ifellintotyrushell


End file.
